Hushabye Mountain
by Hello Duckie
Summary: Sail far away from lullaby bay. When Lily Potter was wrongly imprisoned her unborn child was born and lived with her in her prison cell in Azkaban, known to the world but ignored. So watch as the boy steps out of darkness of azkaban.
1. Chapter 1 Hushabye Mountain

_**Lovedupzombie**__**3**_

_**Author Note**_

_**I do not own, or have any rights over the Harry Potter series, in any way or form. This story is just a piece of my own imagination that I wish to share with other Harry Potter fans who have there own personal twists and turns of the original Harry Potter Series. **_

_Hushabye Mountain_

_Emerald ey__es pierced the darkness, glazed over they stared into a world that only one could see. The emerald eyes sunk into a hollow face, hair of the setting sun covered the beauty, and despair of this prisoner of Azkaban. Her body pressed against the damp cell wall, a hand withered beyond its age, was placed on a swollen belly absentmindedly tracing patterns as a voice of honest reigned out from this corner of despair. _

_**A gentle breeze from Hushabye Mountain  
Softly blows o'er lullaby bay.  
It fills the sails of boats that are waiting--  
Waiting to sail your worries away.  
It isn't far to Hushabye Mountain  
And your boat waits down by the key.  
The winds of night so softly are sighing--  
Soon they will fly your troubles to sea.  
So close your eyes on Hushabye Mountain.  
Wave good-bye to cares of the day.  
And watch your boat from Hushabye Mountain  
Sail far away from lullaby bay.**_

_The voice echoed off the walls, pushing the madness out of the prisoner's minds, letting them regain themselves, on their way to Hushabye Mountain. _

"_Don't worry little Harry, mummy will keep you safe" the prisoners voice, whispered to the bump, before she went on a visit to Hushabye Mountain. _

_As she lay on the stone cold floor, her knees tight to her chest and a comforting arms wrapped around her middle, a figured leered through the bars, as its face pressed closer, a look of pain passed over the prisoners face her features re arranging themselves into a grimace, as the figure at the door sucked in a deep breath the prisoners fingers clenched her abdomen more tightly, thoughts plagued her mind of the past._

_*FLASHBACK*_

_Eyes leered down at the emaciated figure shackled to the chair, her hair of the dawning sun created a curtain between them. Her hollow eyes of emerald, leaked tears as the words that she had dreaded for so long washed over her. _

"_The accused formally known as Lily Potter, is here by sentenced to 4 life sentences for the murder of said Mrs Petunia Dursely" A scream pierced the air as the feeling of dread and cold entered the room alongside the dementors. _

_Many in the audience turned there view away, as the woman that had lavished them with love and kindness was dragged away from the chamber, to her fate of darkness. _

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_


	2. Chapter 2 Lullabye Bay

_**Lovedupzombie3**_

_**Author Note**_

_**I do not own, or have any rights over the Harry Potter series, in any way or form. This story is just a piece of my own imagination that I wish to share with other Harry Potter fans who have there own personal twists and turns of the original Harry Potter Series. **_

_**Key to story: ) **_

_**If the location in the scene does not flow with the story, for example We go straight from Disney land to Mexico, than it will say in little " bunny ears". : ) **_

_**I know so far my chapters are short but Im trying to edge you in slowly : ) I also just realized that I spelt lily with two L's in the first chapter my apologies. ^_^ Any criticism or reviews are happily accepted with me jumping up and down when I read them. **_

_**Thank you **_

_**Boo**_

_Hushabye Mountain_

_**Chapter 2-Lullabye Bay**_

_**A gentle breeze from Hushabye Mountain  
Softly blows o'er lullaby bay.  
It fills the sails of boats that are waiting--  
Waiting to sail your worries away.  
It isn't far to Hushabye Mountain  
And your boat waits down by the key.  
The winds of night so softly are sighing--  
Soon they will fly your troubles to sea.  
So close your eyes on Hushabye Mountain.  
Wave good-bye to cares of the day.  
And watch your boat from Hushabye Mountain  
Sail far away from lullaby bay.**_

"_**Godric's Hollow"**_

_The sun seeped through the gap in the centre of the kitchen curtain, giving a spotlight glow to the crumpled paper that had been discarded onto the kitchen table. Splattered across the front page was a beauty like no other, of red hair and emerald green eyes, a face full of hope smiled upwards. Twirling in a circle her robes flowed around her as she giggled at the photographer. _

_The surrounding story was filled with words of hate and disgust at such a monster. _

_**THE SNAKE IN THE LIONS!**_

_**A year to the day, Lily Evans (Formally known as Lily Potter) Was charged for the terrifying murder of her muggle sister Petunia Dursely. At this sad time the reporters and staff at the daily prophet send there kindest regards to the potter family at this devastating time within their lives. **_

_For full details on the case turn to page 17_

_Page 17 _

_**THE SNAKE IN THE LIONS**_

_Continued from page 1_

_**Editors note. This story is the original published the day after the attacks.**_

_**On all hallows eve, Petunia Dursely of Privet drive was discovered dead in her home in Surrey. Normally the Daily Prophet does not report on such stories of muggle relations, however this story of brutal murder sickened this reported to the core of her wand, so decided it was the best interest of the wizarding community to reveal the truth that has tried to be covered. **_

_**Petunia Dursely of Privet drive, was sister to the newly married and murderer Lily Potter. Lily Potter murderer you cry? Well I Rita Skeeter can confidently report that Lily Potter is the murder of her poor defenseless sister. **_

_**Full details of this story are not to be yet revealed, however the following details are known. **_

_**On All Hallows eve, James Potter contacted the Auror department in relation to his wife's strange behavior during that night. A close friend in the Potter household had this to say. **_

"_**For the last few nights we have all been worried about the way Lily has been behaving, after she returned from Diagon Alley. Lily was quiet and acted uncomfortable around everyone, she would sit and just mumble to herself for hours, with her wand arm twitching uncontrollably. Late on Hallows Eve we discovered her missing as a result James contacted the Auror's in fear that his wife's safety.**_

_**After being contacted by James Potter the Auror department managed to track down Lily potter due to the family heirloom that she wore. This heirloom had been in the Potter family for generations as a result gave off an ancient form of magic that professor Albus Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts and close friend to the potters created a spell that would track it. **_

_**After a few hours, the spell managed to pin point Lily Potter in her sisters home, upon arrival they found Lily Potter crumpled in a heap on the floor next to her sisters mutilated body the wand in her hand, having been tested proved to have created the killing curse. As she lay next to her sister, lily reportedly mumbled " I will get you". **_

_The remaining of the story was splattered with coffee stains, making the text unreadable, not that anyone in the Potter household would want to read the story that reminded them of all the things that had been plaguing there minds from the previous year. Many across the wizarding community who had known Lily found the story hard to swallow, as she seemed so caring, but all agreed in times such as the ones that they lived in, it was difficult not to fall into the darkness._

_James Potter husband to Lily, found the nights after that night of despair hard to comprehend, the thoughts were always jumping into his mind whenever he didn't keep himself busy, his imagination creating images that he had himself never seen, of the horror in the hallway in surrey._


	3. Chapter 3 Sails of Boats

_**Lovedupzombie**__**3**_

**Authors Note**

_**I do not own, or have any rights over the Harry Potter series, in any way or form. This story is just a piece of my own imagination that I wish to share with other Harry Potter fans who have there own personal twists and turns of the original Harry Potter Series. **_

**Reviews and Criticisms welcome, as like so many others Im trying to better my own writing ability. **

**Loves **

**Boo**

**xxx**

Hushabye Bay

Chapter 3-Sails of Boats

_**A gentle breeze from Hushabye Mountain  
Softly blows o'er lullaby bay.  
It fills the sails of boats that are waiting--  
Waiting to sail your worries away.  
It isn't far to Hushabye Mountain  
And your boat waits down by the key.  
The winds of night so softly are sighing--  
Soon they will fly your troubles to sea.  
So close your eyes on Hushabye Mountain.  
Wave good-bye to cares of the day.  
And watch your boat from Hushabye Mountain  
Sail far away from lullaby bay.**_

"**Azkaban"**

_Screams of pain, bounced of the walls of Azkaban Prison normally they belonged to some soul whose own mind tortured them. But tonight inside the dingy prison they in fact were screams of child birth. Dementors clung to the prison cell wa__lls, ready to feed off the new life that was being born to the prisoner within. _

_Her hair of the setting sun clung to her forehead, mattered with grease and sweat that poured off her. Her body pressed to the stone wall were she had sat for hours previous singing to her bump, now became her pivot as she puffed and panted as her baby pushed its way out. Her insides felt like they had split in two as congealed fluids came from within her. Her screams became louder and closer together as her contractions became more frequent. This scene continued for the next three hours, as the newest member of Azkaban was born. _

_A loud sigh escaped Lily's mouth as with a final push her baby slid out onto the stone cold floor, a future reflection of this Childs life. After months of slowly loosing her grasp on sanity, Lily stared down at the mass of umbilical cord and jellied flesh not moving or recognising that this thing was he own baby, was what she had been waiting for. Instead she stared wide eyes unmoving as her baby bawled while its happiness being sucked away by the cloaked figures hanging through the prison bar doors. _

_Taking in a sharp breath, Lily's eyes rolled back in there sockets as the outline of the baby laying between her legs blurred, as she loosed consciousness, from the pool of blood that surrounded her and the tiredness of the unmedicated birth. Her baby was left nameless, defenceless and alone on the soiled arctic floor were evil souls had once resided. As it opened its huge emerald eyes for the first times, its first sight was that of the empty sockets that clawed down at it._

*FLASHBACK*

Her feet tumbled down the cobbled street of diagon Alley the brightly coloured shops surrounding her distorted into a mass of swirling colours. As she raced down the street her mind hazy of how she got into such a state were being squeezed into a distant corner of her mind, as a Red fog over took her senses.

Her body took over itself as it took the familiar route home, to Godric's hollow.

For the next few hours she sat on the metal kitchen stool her knees as close as possible, whilst her mind was devoured by the demon red fog, it scratched at her senses, making her wand wrist jab in a pattern of a movement for a spell none around could recall, as none in that room had ever cast as dark curse as the red fog planed for its host to conduct.

The house was silent, apart from the rhythmic pattern of feet across the mahogany kitchen floor, "TURN!" "TURN" Cried the voice within Lily's head as she paced the kitchen, a snicker echoed between her ears, as her mind twitched against its restraints.

"Ready Little Lily?" Hissed the voice, as her legs carried her down the garden path to the beginning of hers and the unknown child stirring within her womb doom.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

Her head jolted forward, as she plunged back into reality her eyes linked with a set of an identical green, as the flow of love flowed between the two. Creating a bond that would outlive any other.

Reaching out her hand slowly she delicately traced the cheek of the silent baby, its skin like porcelain threatening to crack. Her finger swept across its features that seemed to be chiselled by a master of love.

"Hello Harry" her parched voice spoke, as she swept the sticky bundle into her arms, the umbilical cord still attached in both love and life.


	4. Chapter 4 Your Worries Away

_**Lovedupzombie**__**3**_

**Authors Note**

_**I do not own, or have any rights over the Harry Potter series, in any way or form. This story is just a piece of my own imagination that I wish to share with other Harry Potter fans who have there own personal twists and turns of the original Harry Potter Series. **_

**Reviews and Criticisms welcome, as like so many others Im trying to better my own writing ability. **

**At the moment the scene is currently being set, which is why the chapters are short, when the story gets into the flowing stage I promise they will be longer. I hope your enjoying the story and will happily answer questions as long as they don't disturb the plot.**

**Ive also been told that my timing doesn't exactly match up, my apologies and ill figure something out! Thank you!**

**Loves **

**Boo**

**xxx**

Hushabye Bay

Chapter 3- Your Worries Away

_**A gentle breeze from Hushabye Mountain  
Softly blows o'er lullaby bay.  
It fills the sails of boats that are waiting--  
Waiting to sail your worries away.  
It isn't far to Hushabye Mountain  
And your boat waits down by the key.  
The winds of night so softly are sighing--  
Soon they will fly your troubles to sea.  
So close your eyes on Hushabye Mountain.  
Wave good-bye to cares of the day.  
And watch your boat from Hushabye Mountain  
Sail far away from lullaby bay.**_

"Hogwarts"

In the mountains of Scotland, stood a castle like no other to the muggle eyes its turrets laid in disrepair, its roof was leaky and plagued with holes. The once luscious lawn was brown and charred in places. Well this was the view to all those who had no magic coursing through their veins. In reality there was a castle but it was breath taking like no other, light glowed out of its stain glass windows, as its turrets and grounds bathed in the moonlight. In the highest room of the tallest tower, were all things of fairytale belonged, the headmaster of this wizarding boarding school that resided within this castle, sat behind his oak desk.

Surrounding Headmaster Dumbledore was a vast number of trinkets in all shapes and sizes cluttering every spare inch had something about to reside on it. His mouth moved quickly as his hands frantically acted out the tale he was telling.

Opposite was a man with messy black hair that looked as if an electrical current had passed through it, his brown eyes swelled with tears that dripped down the fingers that his face was buried into.

The Headmaster seemed to aged drastically by the time he stood next to his former public his wrinkly hand placed comfortingly on the centre of James hunched over back.

His voice was barely above a whisper as the secret he never wished to tell dribbled out his mouth. "James, Lily was pregnant when she was placed in Azkaban"

James face became paler than nearly headless Nick, as the words dawned on him. "Is she, has he." His words heaved out his throat, as his mind was sick at the thought of his child in such a place.

"The reports say Lily has given birth to a baby boy" The headmaster s swallowed loudly, knowing full well that James had always wanted a son to teach quidditch to. "His name is Harry" He finally added, a look of betrayal on his face, at saying the dead fathers name of the pupil in front of him.

"My baby!" Cried James knocking the headmaster back as he stumbled forward, his face in outrage! "My son?!?" His words sounded foreign on his tongue.

"My Harry is in Azkaban" The words danced around his mouth, making it feel like he had cotton wool wedged in his cheek. His eyes lite up as he raced towards the door, which swung close before him. Pivoting on the spot James turned to the Head master who sat behind his desk once more.

"James, you have no right over the child" Albus declared, looking down at the table. James face froze as the details that he hadn't nor wished to think about linked together, a paper chain of all the things that he would soon to regret.

His mind flashed to himself standing in Gringotts, a large phoenix feather in his hand, hovered above the red inked document resting on the table. His mind haltered at the terrible deed he was about to commit, but than his mind rekindled to the fact that Lily had signed her own fate by killing her own flesh and blood. Within a micro second James Potter was signed in a curvaceous signature, on the bottom of a page.

The document declared that Lily Evans/ Potter was now slashed from having any connection with the Potters, whether that be physically, financially or magically as well as any of her later kin that were not in connection with the Dursely.

As a result James had sealed his own Childs fate in the hell that is Azkaban.


	5. Chapter 5 It isn't far

_**Lovedupzombie**__**3**_

**Authors Note**

_**I do not own, or have any rights over the Harry Potter series, in any way or form. This story is just a piece of my own imagination that I wish to share with other Harry Potter fans who have there own personal twists and turns of the original Harry Potter Series. **_

**Reviews and Criticisms welcome, as like so many others Im trying to better my own writing ability. **

**I would like to say a MEGA thank you to all of you who have made it one of your favourites and are keeping tabs on my story! Im so grateful and didn't expect such an amazing response! Im very grateful, and due to being on summer holiday can get through a chapter a night : ) Which you seem to be happy about. **

**This chapter is inspired by the Dark Hunter series which I LOVE, and though linked with Harry potter slightly so wrote it in.**** Writing this chapter was difficult as it was quite depressing, as well as knowing how much detail to write in. I hope I did okay. This is my longest chapter that took forever to write!**

**Also imagine all the speech in this chapter in Latin : ) As most is set during the roman period. **

**Thank you once again.**

**Love **

**Boo**

**Xxx**

Hushabye Bay

Chapter 5- It isn't far

_**A gentle breeze from Hushabye Mountain  
Softly blows o'er lullaby bay.  
It fills the sails of boats that are waiting--  
Waiting to sail your worries away.  
It isn't far to Hushabye Mountain  
And your boat waits down by the key.  
The winds of night so softly are sighing--  
Soon they will fly your troubles to sea.  
So close your eyes on Hushabye Mountain.  
Wave good-bye to cares of the day.  
**_

"_Azkaban"_

_The figure of death clawed the air between the bars, its mouth open wide sucking in a large breath hoping to grasp the dyeing figure. To think this thing, this creature of evil was not always in this form for over the centuries, It had changed from the mother and lover it was once, like the one of the floor that it was sucking the little bit of life that it had left from. _

_You see Dementors aren't born as Dementors, in fact they start as a range of creatures, whether that be a Goblin, fairy a Troll an Orc or even in fact a witch or Wizard, as long as there is magic coursing their veins they can become this deadly beast. _

_-Story of this Dementors-_

_Howls of anger, reigned through out the temple as the storming of feet echoed, fires lighting valuable objects of both financial and spiritual value turning them into nothing more than dust. Smoke billowed between the long ruby drapes that hung from the ceiling covering them in thick blackness. _

_The heavy breathing from behind a tapestry showing a mother bathing her child in a fountain could not be heard due to the chaos raging around it. A woman with waves of black hair tumbled in front of her face as she cooed at the bundle of tattered fabric in her arms. Her once white toga was shredded across her legs, were deep cuts and purple bruises resided. Her baby withered in her arms, at being held so tightly, its emerald eyes wrinkled in annoyance at its mother's tight embrace. _

"_Ssshhh Acarace" she whispered in quick Latin, to the child smiling with fondness. Outside their hiding place cries of outrage rang through out, as objects were thrown aside in the search for the priestess. _

"_DAMN THAT WHORE!" Cried a voice from just behind the tapestry making the woman cradle the baby closer, "AND HER DEVIL OF A CHILD!" Answered another voice with anger inside it. _

_You see the woman and child were being hunted by the people who she had served for so long. The Priestess young and beautiful had fallen in love with the head priest who had wooed and adored her together they had secretly loved each other away from peering discriminating eyes, everything was perfect until that day when she had given birth to the beautiful baby, their secret child kept hidden with the help of the other priests who had fallen for the baby with its mass of black hair and emerald eyes, for only a week there secret was kept until the moment that what had terrified them took place. A local man had discovered her breast feeding the child in one of the off chamber._

_Within the next hour they had begun to be hunted, the father executed after under torture he had revealed the truth of their love. The locals of the town had bestowed it upon themselves as there own duty to eradicate the temple of this filth that had tainted this holy place. _

_And now the mother and baby hid for their lives, as a shadowed leered across the tapestry, "Well burn the sons of the bitch!" Cried a voice its torch, lighting up the tapestry, tears welled up in the priestess eyes at such a fate for her child. _

"_I love you Acarace" She whispered knowing there was no other way out of her fate. Nestling the child to her chest it gurgled loudly, squeezing the baby tighter to her the tears poured down her face, as her baby became lifeless in her arms. _

_The noise from the child, caused rustling outside the thin piece of cloth that they had for protection. Pin pointing the sound the tapestry ripped separating the image of the mother and baby. Before them the locals found the priestess and her dead child nestled together on the floor tears welling down her face, the look of sincerity and despair on the priestess face stopped them in their tracks. _

"_Do I have no right for love? Or freedom or Life for myself or my child?" She questioned in a low hushed voice her emerald eyes and that of her dead child in her arms bore into the locals. Taking it no longer they turned and left the temple, leaving all inside to burn. _

_As her body slowly became captivated by the embers the priestess lay to her face not letting a sound escape her lips giving a hint at her pain as her thoughts were welled in the despair of the act she had committed to save her child. Her pain uprooted the magic that had lay dormant inside her, molded her so that she could no longer feel this horridness. Her web of black hair slunk to her face, became smooth and weaved into a covering of a clock, leaving only her mouth bare. It laced its self across her own body taking away all the revulsion that lay within her, as her legs welded together her empty body floated upwards her arms stretching outwards twitching in there new form. Her magic disintegrated at the amount of power it had just used, as her body stood hollow and empty, it seeked something to fill the darkness were her soul had once been. Her body sensed a power unknown far away luring itself in with its beauty, letting go to her senses she stretched out before plunging towards it, sucking trying to gasp it as she moved along. _

_You see these dementors have had such a terrible life that when they died their soul let out such a scream of pain, their magic awakens and tries to save them by molding them into a machine to collect the one thing they want more than anything. Happiness. _

"_Azkaban"_

_The once beautiful form of Lily Evans lay crumpled on the floor, her year old sleeping baby bundled into her, as the last few breaths left her emancipated form. The image rekindled a memory within the Dementor, filling it with a sorrow that it did not recognize. _

_The cell door squeaked open, letting the creature float into the room its vision focusing on the baby that lay alone on the floor. Poking the cold thing, with its skeleton finger it floated confused at this creature. Before instinctively placing it into its arms it floated it out of the cell. Away from his dead mother's form. _


	6. Chapter 6 Down by the Key

_**Lovedupzombie**__**3**_

**Authors Note**

_**I do not own, or have any rights over the Harry Potter series, in any way or form. This story is just a piece of my own imagination that I wish to share with other Harry Potter fans who have there own personal twists and turns of the original Harry Potter Series. **_

**Reviews and Criticisms welcome, as like so many others Im trying to better my own writing ability. **** Okay in this little bit I'm going to start answering questions that are given to me in some of your reviews.**

**First and for most your asking why Lily killed her sister, well do you have a demon red smoke controlling your mind? If you do I say seek medical advice :D But yeah anyone someone did something to Lily, putting her under their control. And due to the evidence being so against her they didn't even give her a proper trial, James froze her from the family so she couldn't afford legal advice, and as we see in HP 5, you don't instantly get a lawyer : ) **

**That's the only question I can answer because most will be answered in the next few chapters. I didn't like writing this chapter it was difficult to write about the new transformation but in a new way.**

**Thank you,**

**Boo**

**xxx**

Hushabye Bay

Chapter 6- Down by the Key

_The cell door squeaked open, letting the creature float into the room its vision focusing on the baby that lay alone on the floor. Poking the cold thing, with its skeleton finger it floated confused at this creature. Before instinctively placing it into its arms it floated it out of the cell. Away from his dead mother's form. _

_The babies' eyes snapped open at the cold dementors embrace; every bone seemed to freeze with pure fear as this creature cuddled him. A high pitch wail left Harry mouth as his fingers clambered to the retreating form of his mother's body. The scream was like nails on a chalk board to the dementors, harry was dropped from her arms, as she grasped the space were her ears once were. Surrounding dementor's cowered away curling themselves up as some sort of protection from that wail of pain. _

_Lily's body lay motionless on the floor, immune from the commotion her soul slowly drifting out in a wisp of silver vapor as it drifted into the air it let out a scream of such high frequency it was un hearable to human ears. The scream mixed with that of its child. Swirling together they were more powerful than death it's self. It awoke the magic within the red headed beauty; it grumbled inside her like the sound a waking child when it's woken in the morning. It stirred and rippled in her core, stretching outwards trying to sooth the pain of its soul that was slowly leaving it. Spreading like pins and needles across the body, the hair of the setting sun darken; it waved into ragged material growing over the face and limbs. The red cloak shone brightly as it slithered consuming all the flesh until on the floor lay a replica of the dementors cowering in the corridors, except one difference this dementor was red and had what it wanted to live for, its child who was screaming for it down the hall._

_Letting out a hoarse cry the new creature of darkness rose, and plunged like so many before it seeking there happiness. Her mind was consumed by only one thought "where's my baby? As she twisted and turned down the corridor her eyes lay onto the black haired mass on the floor that was causing so much pain to the rest of her kind. A feeling inside her rose up filling the hollowness inside her, as she cradled the child into her side. "I love you harry" She whispered to her child which came out as nothing more than huff. The child stopped screaming, its emerald eyes looking up at this creature of the devils colour, as if it understood that this was his mother, he smile toothlessly, at her. Before cuddling himself In, the surrounding dementor would have stared if they understood, what was taking place before them and that a chain reaction had just started. _


	7. Chapter 7 The Winds Of Night

_**Lovedupzombie**__**3**_

**Authors Note**

_**I do not own, or have any rights over the Harry Potter series, in any way or form. This story is just a piece of my own imagination that I wish to share with other Harry Potter fans who have there own personal twists and turns of the original Harry Potter Series. **_

**Reviews and Criticisms welcome, as like so many others Im trying to better my own writing ability. ****However I will not accept people just being pure rude, I am naff at grammar you have probably gathered, I find it the most difficult thing which had quite a large effect on the length of each chapter due to how it takes me so long to write that check. I have to check each chapter about 20 times and than there is still mistakes. This chapter took a long time to write, due to you all wanting a longer one, so I hope it was worth the rate, and So I am now asking for anyone to help and be my beta, because it's the only way I can sort this : )**

**ANYWAY Thank you for your loveliness, I am so proud and happy with your responses and am very grateful.**

Hushabye Bay

Chapter 6-The winds of night

_**A gentle breeze from Hushabye Mountain  
Softly blows o'er lullaby bay.  
It fills the sails of boats that are waiting--  
Waiting to sail your worries away.  
It isn't far to Hushabye Mountain  
And your boat waits down by the key.  
The winds of night so softly are sighing--  
Soon they will fly your troubles to sea.  
So close your eyes on Hushabye Mountain.  
Wave good-bye to cares of the day.**_

_A giant of a man, with watery blue beetle eyes laid curled up in his 10 by 12 cell, the pattern of the stone floor was indented into his face, adding to the image of isolation. His clothes were shabby even after only a few days, in this lonesome prison, a constant dripping sound, splashed off the walls, occasional falling on the crinkled skin of prisoner 1987. _

_He rocked slowly back and forth trying to give himself a little bit of comfort in the darkness. His large frame shook as his sanity seemed to be stolen away crumb by crumb, leaving his mind like a half completed computer, sure it was turned on but that doesn't mean it was working. His mainframe of a mind chanted over and over again, until the words seemed to be burned onto the inside of his eyelids, his mouth hung slightly ajar as his lips mimicked the words that rattled around inside him. "Truth will win" He half pleaded to himself, as the coldness crept into his bones._

"_Are you okay?" Questioned a small voice from an unknown source, knocking the rhythm out of tune, the giant twitched pulling himself closer. He shook his head making his mane of a hair flick side to side the edges tickled his face. "Im hearing voices now" he muttered in his rough voice, his voice sobbed as his fear crept onto his like a shadow in the dark. _

"_No silly, I'm behind you" The voice quaked. Making prison1987, turn slowly his body rigid with anticipation._

* * * *

_A short time passed along in the wizarding world as scandal after scandal sprung onto the front of the newspapers each more ludicrous than the next. As the innocent were imprisoned and the guilty roamed free, killing and torturing. _

_The ministry was in chaos as the most fearsome foe of the so called light prod them, with his darkness. But in a small corner in the north of England, hope glittered through the storm clouds, as a vision of white was led through the trellises of enchanted roses._

_Faces of joy, looked up at this lady each showing a perfect mask whilst there insides sneered and scowled at this so called "Vision" Each scrutinizing every breath she took, and every thread on her lie of a white dress. As the march that so many had strolled to, laced its way towards the guests ears, she began to glide up towards a bespectacled man with a mass of black hair. A smile plastered a bit to cheerfully on his face, as his insides screamed at the woman coming towards him. As she came closer to him, her eyes peaking out of the piece of netting that was draped in front of her face, his stomach lurched as déjà Vu occurred. _

_*FLASHBACK*_

_The trellises of red roses, glittered in the light a small veiled face peaked around it, as the march began to play she glided up the aisle every step she took the world surrounding her disappeared, as every one of his breaths and heart beats were focused on just her._

_As she stood in line with her husband to be, she swept her veil back, locks of red spiraling hair twisted down her face, gleaming against her pale skin. A smudge of black, traced her emerald eyes filled with tears of happiness, completing the look of perfection. Her fingers laced in between the larger ones of James's sending a rush of heat from her warm hands to his cold ones. He gently ran his thumb against the back of her hand, giving her soft butterflies in her stomach. They both tilted their heads trying to take a glance at each other, catching each other they shared an innocent gaze their smiles illuminated their faces, as either knew they would never want to be anywhere else, and had truly found the place were they belonged._

_*End of Flashback*_

_Taking a large gulp, James Potter turned towards his bride, as she lifted her veil his eyes closed imagining his vision and love of beauty but when he opened his eyes he was met with something much different. Sure they were in the same garden, it was the same priest, it was the same guests. But this wasn't his bride. _

_Her yellow Barbie like hair was tired tightly back in a pony tail, drawing more attention to the patchy fake bake tan that clung to her skin. Her eyes were framed with thick black eye liner making her muddy brown eyes look owl like, and over framed by her black eye brows revealing her true hair colour. _

_This bride was fake, this bride was not his true love, but this bride was his savior from his loneliness. _

_His mind jittered ignoring everything around him, once more consumed with Lily, his Lily. Once again his guilt conscience churned, disgust filled every vein in his body, eating him alive. _

"_James" an annoyed voice whispered bringing him back to earth, those muddy brown eyes glared into his, not like those emerald ones that had warmed his bones. "James say I do!" she commanded her cheeks flushed with anger and embarrassment, at being in this scandalous situation. _

"_I do" he chocked, his words bringing burning bile into his throat. A triumphant grin rose to his bride's lips. The audience exchanged disgust as they all wished that they had their Lily, not knowing that James wished that to. _

_She crashed her mango flavored lips against his cold ones, thrusting her tongue sharply into his mouth. Pulling away with a satisfied grin she turned triumphant a demon in disguise, her eyes glaring at all those friends of her new husband, who tried to stand in her way. She held her left hand close to her chest, showing off the antique heirloom once belonging to the previous misses' potter, whilst the other dragged her new husband down the aisle, once more consumed by that day dream of Lily. _

"_Later on" _

_A large fire whiskey was clasped in his hand, his seventh in fact since this "Party" had begun half an hour before. His mind swirled with images of the life that he had planned so many years before, and how it was finally happening except with the wrong woman. _

_His bloodshot eyes, craved the tears that he had forced back as many looks of pity were shot his way each knowing that what this man craved wasn't fire whiskey. _

_His vision blurred as the song that created his beautiful nightmare reached his ears. _

_**A gentle breeze from Hushabye Mountain**_

_A cold hand clasped his, the pink nails dug into his skin pulling him onto the dance floor. "I requested our song" She hissed into his ear, full well knowing the affect. She led her husband around the dance floor making sure she was in full view of all, at all times. _

_**Softly blows o'er lullaby bay.**_

_James closed his eyes imagining it was his red head in his arms. Pulling her towards him, he wrapped his arm around her waist smelling in his lily. Grasping her hand she laid her head on his shoulder like she had done so many times in his dreams. He rested his chin on the top. The lullaby tune filled his senses as they followed the music. _

_**A gentle breeze from Hushabye Mountain**_

_He spun her gently still grasping her close, feeling that soft skin of hers instead of the crispy tan._

_**It fills the sails of boats that are waiting**_

_The husky voice did not compare to the one of his flower, that enchanted your senses into a slumber, but to him nothing compared to her. _

_**Waiting to sail your worries away.**_

_As he imagined his Lily in his arms he felt so indestructible so perfect, but not as perfect as the love they shared. _

_**It isn't far to Hushabye Mountain**_

_He pictured her dancing down the hallway, her dress floating around her as her legs swept forward, spinning around in circles her red hair danced on its own, whilst her emerald eyes shone._

_**And your boat waits down by the key**_

_The woman in his arms hair drifted under his nose giving off a smell of oranges, it tickled his nose making him wanting to sneeze, and his heart sighing as it longed for that smell her smell. His eyes shot open, racking his thoughts for the smell her smell. Tears welled in his eyes as he could no longer remember; it felt like he was loosing her all over again. _

_**The winds of night so softly are sighing**_

_A Pair of hazel eyes glared at the couple, his fists clenched tightly the anger bringing bile to his throat. This image so similar but completely different appalled him. Like so many others who sat watching this scene their eyes filled with tears, unshed for so long. _

_James released the new Mrs. Potter, not even bothering to show happiness he fled the building as quickly as his feet would let him into the snow covered outside garden. Plunking himself onto the grass he did not care of the wetness creeping up his back as he held his face in his hands. _

"_Proud are we?" Growled a voice from the shadows, James eyes squinted trying to match the voice with a name. As the figure stepped out the shadows, James smiled properly for the first time that night. _

"_Mooney" He whispered, his voice not concealing the happiness, at seeing his old friend. _

"_James" He replied his voice not filled with the same, joy or love. _

"_Im so glad you're here!" James cried ignoring the coldness his friend was giving him. _

"_I'm not here for you" Came the reply stopping James in his tracks. _

"_But it's my wedding?!" He responded thinking this was some sort of Joke. _

"_I'm here for Harry, not for you" _

_At the name of his son, James smile left his face._

"_You remember the son you abandoned in Azkaban!" The wolf within roared. His hands once more clenched. His anger boiled, as a werewolf he could not have children a gift that he had always wanted always out of his grasp. _

"_He's fine with his mother, he's fine!" James said more to him self._

"_Lily's dead" Came the response from Mooney the tears leaking out of his eyes. _

_James sprung to his feet, his eyes wide with shock, at that moment his heart splintered in two. Closing his eyes, his mind tried to understand Mooney's words. When he opened them he was once again completely alone, his only thought was "Where's my son"_


	8. Chapter 8 Troubles to Sea

Hushabye Mountain

Chapter 8- Troubles to Sea

_A gentle breeze from Hushabye Mountain  
Softly blows o'er lullaby bay.  
It fills the sails of boats that are waiting--  
Waiting to sail your worries away.  
It isn't far to Hushabye Mountain  
And your boat waits down by the key.  
The winds of night so softly are sighing--  
Soon they will fly your troubles to sea.  
So close your eyes on Hushabye Mountain.  
Wave good-bye to cares of the day.  
And watch your boat from Hushabye Mountain  
Sail far away from lullaby bay._

A single wooden boat sails across the wave less sea, its three cloaked passengers huddle together, sharing a common fear of where they were going.

The orange lantern drifted suspended in the air, in front of them guiding them forward its light glittered off the sea, like a train light coming at you in a dark tunnel.

A sniff broke the silence of the three, the other two diverting their eyes to the middle man. Each knowing the train wreck of emotions he must be feeling. "I don't deserve to be a father" he whispers more to himself than any one else, bringing the scuff on his sleeve to damp his tear filled chocolate eyes. Neither knowing what to say the silence slipped upon them once more each keeping their thoughts to themselves.

None of the companions caught saw their destination finally reaching their sight of vision. A small patch of land glided on the waters surface. In the exact centre loomed a monster of a mountain, on the furthest north point a single light shone, circling on its pivot illuminating the side of the mountain. The Whole side of the mountain had seemed to be bitten away, it was ridiculed with thousands of holes, each covered by a cross work of metal bars, the light shone on them it illuminated the shadows of the prisoners, the worst offenders forced to live in the constant sea draught. The three companion's eyes moved to the hollow of a prison in front of them as the light flickered onto them, each knowing they were truly entering hell.

Inside the mountain complex a shriek bounced off the cell walls of this hollow of despair, but this was not the usual shriek of the unusual inmates, this was a Childs shriek of joy.

It was coming from inmate 1987 cell, this giant of a man rolled on the floor pinned down by an invisible shrieking foe; his arms scratched upwards trying to come in contact with what ever this heavy weight on his chest was.

Occupants of the surrounding cells peered into the cell, all with knowing smiles on their features.

The chuckles ended, as the weight on his chest disappeared leaving him breathless and slightly concerned, "Harry" he whispered pulling his self onto his bum, his eyes scanning the cell.

An eleven year old boy popped in front of him, his long black hair swept back with a piece of cloth leaving his albino features more prominent. His five foot seven frame pressed against the cell bars, knuckles turning grey from grasping them to tightly. Emerald eyes scanning everything within his range, trying to grasp what ever had disturbed the moment he had just shared.

"Harry" whispered the giant once more this time with a need of urgency, his nerves dripping through his voice, the boy turned pressing a single finger to his lips. His ears still twitching trying to hear.

A size 9 pointed boot came in contact with the concrete floor, 24 cells down to precise, the boys eyes flicked towards the sound before it was even had touched the hard surface. His face twitched in a grimace of a smirk, as his hands slid down the metal till they rested on his sides, his fingers flexed cracking back and forth, ready for battle. He had changed in two seconds flat he became a warrior from a normal boy, well as normal of a boy who was raised in the most feared wizarding prison.

The footsteps became audible to prison 1987, his hand stroked his mattered beard considering all possibilities of who they belonged to. You see Auror's do not enter the prison instead it is maintained by the locals of the island of Azkaban, the ministry only come for an inspection every ten years, and it was only two weeks ago since their last visit.

As the prisoner looked up at his companion once more, he found himself completely alone in his cell, as the emerald eyes now stared from the cell opposite. Wrapping himself in his blanket, Harry vacated to the furthest corner of his cell, ready for what ever was about to arrive.

The figures swept down the corridor there eyes boring into the mountain floor, wishing they were any were but in this place. "Three more Cells down" a husky voice notion to the others pointing his arm to the forward direction.

The cell in front of them seemed the same as the others, all but one difference he was there's.

.

A shadow casted over the only light in the cell, covering the occupant completely in darkness, the figures loomed forward ready to see the one that they had come for. A pair of emerald eyes stared out, gazing over the hooded figures.

"Harry" Whispered the centre figure, as if it was a terrible secret that should never be uttered, his fingers laced around the bars, gently pulling himself forward.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Demanded a dry voice from the opposing cell, his nose squashed across the metal separating them. The three turned, their eyes wide. "HAGRID" one of them gasped, there faces a mixture of smile and tears, all knowing the reason of this mans fate.

The middle figure, fingered the material of his hood, before revealing his matt of a hair. Hagrid stepped back in shock, his back hitting the back wall, his feet catching the bed leg.

"Who are you?" a hiss from the darkness questioned, the eyes for the first time blinking since their arrival.

"Harry, the thing is I'm" he took a sharp breath, as his mind rearranged the words. "Harry Im"

"RRAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRR" the gruff noise raced down the corridor, moving towards cell 1987 it prickled the back of the neck of the three prison visitors. The middle figure sniffed the air, "Dementor" he whispered to the other two. Simultaneously all three drew their wands, fearing the creature.

"Roaaaaarrrr" the voice of the green eyes replied the sound was shallow and scratchy; they all turned to its culprit, eyes wide. IF their was light they would of seen the smirk on his face.

"Harry" whispered Hagrid, his fingers tingling as the cold seeped through them. It spread across his body like pins and needles it coursed through his limbs, until he gave an involuntary shiver. All stood, grasping there arms to themselves trying to fight the cold and dread. All but emerald eyes.

Hagrid slid away from the bars, trying to escape pressing himself against the furthest wall. The three visitors huddled together trying to gain comfort from each others presence.

She slid down the corridor, the red cloak floated behind her as if she was submerged under water. Her skeleton fingers spread forward, trying to grasp at something that was not there.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Yelled the mass of black hair, as a silver shield spiralled out his wand tip. His wand hand shaking, as his eyes danced from the red dementor who froze on the spot, and the emerald eyes in the cell next to him. "Harry stay back" He yelled over the humming sound of the barrier he had created. His eyes grew wide with anger, at the mans words. Growling, he appeared before the shield blocking the red dementor from it.

The barrier disappeared, without a command from its caster. "Harry" the caster questioned, his eyes staring at his not prisoner looking sun.

"YES" His voice growled, his eyebrows knotted together, the dementors hand slipped onto the boys shoulder, giving it a little grasp. A warm twinkle appeared in his eyes as he grasped it back, looking up at this red daemon.

"Step away Harry, it's dangerous" whispered one of the cloaked figures, using his hands for emphasis.

"SHE!" Harry roared his eyes now locked with the speaker.

"She what?" He questioned.

"She's not an it, she's a she" He growled.

"It's not a she Harry, it's a creature of darkness!" He said talking down to him as if he was a silly little six year old who didn't understand.

The red dementor growled, its hand squeezing Harry's shoulder a little too tightly, who smiled reassuringly at her, a look of warmth warping his features. But when his eyes twitched back to the visitors they were cold.

"Harry" Hagrid voice squeaked, speaking for the first time since the red dementor had arrived. "His name is James potter" His voice quacked, as his shaking hand pointed towards the uncloaked figure.

At the giant words, the red dementors hand dropped from Harry's shoulder, as she violently quaked.

"YOU!" Screamed Harry, his eyes blaring, and boring into James. "Harry, please you don't understand!" James.

The dementor, dived head first along the corridor, pushing Harry to the floor, her hands reached out grabbing shrieking with rage. Harry sat shocked on the floor, his eyes wide, "ADVEDA KEDAVRA!" cried the other black haired man, the green light dived straight at the dementor. Striking her where her heart should have been. Her body jerked in the air, as she crashed onto the stone floor her body twitching.

"NOOOO!!!" Harry bellowed, scrambling across the floor, tears swelling, pulling the twitching red dementor onto his lap.

"Harry I..I" The black haired man spluttered, his hands outstretched trying to comfort the sobbing boy. Harry's figured arched over the still dementor's form, his fingers stroking the cloth covering her face. His fathers hand touched his back, trying understand Harry's actions. "It was a creature of evil!" James explained trying to reason with his son.

The dementor croaked, in Harry's lap. "Sshhhh, don't worry" Harry whispered looking down at her. "He is not my father!" He said his voice firm emotionless, "But you will always be my mother… I will always be an Evans".


	9. Chapter 9 Hushabye Mountain

_**LovedupZombie**_

_**I do not own, or have any rights over the Harry Potter series, in any way or form. This story is just a piece of my own imagination that I wish to share with other Harry Potter fans who have their own personal twists and turns of the original Harry Potter Series. **_

_**Reviews and Criticisms welcome, as like so many others I'm trying to better my own writing ability. For a start I would like to apologies to those of you who have been waiting for this uptake, I'm really sorry about how long it has taken me to complete this chapter, I found myself very occupied over this time suffering from both writers block and family problems. As well as beginning university. The aim is to now complete this story before the New Year. **_

_**Thank you for all your lovely reviews, and I hope this chapter is what you are all expecting. **_____

_**Lots of Love**_

_**Boo**_

_Hushabye Mountain_

Chapter 9- So close your eyes on Hushabye Mountain.

**A gentle breeze from Hushabye Mountain  
Softly blows o'er lullaby bay.  
It fills the sails of boats that are waiting-  
Waiting to sail your worries away.  
It isn't far to Hushabye Mountain  
And your boat waits down by the key.  
The winds of night so softly are sighing-  
Soon they will fly your troubles to sea.  
So close your eyes on Hushabye Mountain.**

A shallow intake of breath interrupted the silence of the prison corridor. Harry sat crouched on the condensation covered surface next to his lifeless mother; his small frail hand grasped her skeletal one. "Mum?" He whispered the panic clear in his voice, scraping his knee forward he edged closer childishly hoping she just hadn't heard him. "Mum?" he repeated once more slightly louder.

"Harry" His father begged stepping forward, whilst placing his hand onto his crouching sons back. Every eye within the corridor was peering at the scene before them; many of the pioneers had looks of pity arranged on their features with feelings of remorse for the boy in front of them and his lost. "Harry" James repeated once more trying to gain a response from his son; Harry shook the hand from his skin, not wishing any contact with the man who had bought him so much misery in such a small amount of time.

After one more glance of longing Harry raised himself to full height, his eyes glinting full of unshed tears after one deep breath Harry disappeared. The three prison visitors stood their eyes wide at the vanishing act. "Where he go?" Questioned Sirius letting the stupid question roll off his lips, his companions shrugged unknowing the answer themselves. Hagrid let out an undignified snort shaking his head at the three men's stupidity and plain nerve.

"Where you think he's gone?" He remarked.

"He's gone to find his mother obviously".

The trio exchanged looks of confusion at the statement each calculating the sanity of the man before them, against the fact that Lily Potter had been dead for years. "Come off it?" Hagrid sniggered, "You believed you had killed a dementor with the Avada Kedavra curse?" The three professors shook their heads embarrassed at their mistake, they of all people should have compromised that the only spell that had an effect on a dementor was a patronus charm. "Then where has harry gone?" Demanded Sirius leering forward at the cell, his fingers entwined around the cell bars.

"Why should I tell you" Replied Hagrid.

"I am his father!" James retorted his eyes blazing with fury.

"That title has to be earned" A voice from behind them replied. All four of the wizards turned quickly to identify the owner of the voice, their eyes meeting a pair of emeralds staring through the darkness of the cell behind them. "Harry" James smiled stepping closer, recognising the eyes that lily had shared instantly, the dimples located on either side of his lips showed slightly at the joy of his son's return. They all stared unmoving for a few moments waiting for another to gain the courage to step up and comfort the boy, but they all stood cowardly until one word left Remus mouth.

"Harry" he reached out his arm through the bars towards the boy in a welcoming motion trying to entice from the corner of the cell. The bars glowed an ember red as they burned Remus's flesh, giving off a singed skin smell. He sharply pulled back, his eyes welling at the pain of the contact. The emerald eyes continued to stare out still un-phased and unblinking. Remus stared down at his wound his eyes darting from it to the eyes, his mind considering how a child could have inflicted the pain.

"It's obvious that Harry does not want to see you" Hagrid stated, his eyes burning into the three wizards.

"We have every right to" Chortled Sirius glaring back at the half giant.

"Well from what I have heard you don't, due to a matter of disowning" Hagrid replied sharply his eyebrows centred with a look of disgust. James opened and closed his mouth like a gold fish trying to think of a reply back, with a look of sadness he remained lifeless and quiet.

"I'll be back for my godson" Sirius replied at the Giants statement, glancing at the cell behind him before placing a stern arm under James and leading the trio out of the corridor. "Goodbye Harry" whispered Remus as he was led past the cell.

Their footsteps echoed off the concrete walls as they walked glumly throughout the corridors, the failure of their quest hanging harshly above their heads. They plodded on sombrely, trying to ignore the screams coming from the surrounding cells, their eyes fixed to the floor each wondering how tortured Harry's soul must be from growing up in such a terrible place. James sniffed; the sadness that weighed down his heart seemed to grow at every step he took away from his son. A cold tingle ran down the convoys neck as they neared towards the entrance archway, as Sirius took the first step inside the well known sinking feeling welled up in his blood. A gentle humming song emitted from the side of them a voice on the air whispered harshly "So close your eyes on Hush bye Mountain." The words bounced repeating themselves as echoes, James stood enticed by the voice his eyes leering towards it, it seemed to take the ebb of the pain in his heart and be welcoming him to a memory he had not seen in quite a while. His eye lids became heavy as they slowly slid down his eye ball to his bottom lid his eye lashes mingled together as the voice replayed in his mind.

_**His footsteps creaked on the antique oak flooring as he edged towards a door that seemed to draw him in. Placing his hand on the wood he pushed letting it open just enough for him to peak. Their his eyes laid upon the beauty that owned his heart. Red hair swished in the centre of the room, flying freely in the air it seemed to float around its owners face. "So close your eyes on Hushabye Mountain" sang the red head her voice belonging to that of the heavens, shaking her head gently her hair ruffled back revealing her elf like features and shocking emerald eyes. Her petite frame breathed in as she flattened the material of the silk and lace Basque she was wearing. "I can see you James" Her voice giggled as she winked at the doorway.**_

James eyes jerked open, as everything clicked into place "Lily" He whispered his eyes wide as a tear dribbled down his cheek. A swish of red flickered past the corner of his eye as it swept down the corridor opposite; James feet plodded after the red his mind chanting "Lily" He turned the corner sharply leaving his companions behind after a few more steps he found himself at a dead end. As he stood his back facing the entrance all hope in his body slowly evaporated from his blood. James grasped his wand sharply, knowing the presence of the creature behind him, spinning on the spot he came into contact with the red dementor. Its hollow eye sockets bored into his muddy brown eyes as it leered closer, his whole body became rigged. The dementor raised its cloaked arm revealing its skeletal limp. James flinched waiting for some pain; instead he felt a gentle caress of the bone fingers across his cheek. James stared at the dementor who tilted its head slightly to the side still staring at him. The ebb in his heart seemed to dim slowly, as the blood pumped through his vein's. A wisp of talcum powder and freshly baked bread tickled his nostrils and clouding his senses. "Lily" James whispered raising his hand to where her cheek should be under the cloak.

"EXPECTO PATROUNUS!" Remus and Sirius screamed as a dog and a bear erupted out of their wands darting towards the creature. The red dementor hand dropped from James skin, before it darted upwards and through the bars that made up the roof. At the loss of the touch James felt a sharp pain across his chest and the weight within him restoring, his hand traced a pattern on his cheek from where she had caressed him.

Remus and Sirius stared smiles gracing their lips at seeing their dearest friend was okay, without a word James brushed past them and back to the route leading towards their boat.


End file.
